


Things Change

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romance, ringsy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: English Version of "Things Change".Ringsy Week Day 2: SequelAnother version of Easy and Ringo running into each other at the gay bar. Sequel for episode 5669 from August 14th 2017.





	1. Surprising encounters - Surprising discoveries

"Hallo Easy."

Damn! Out of all people he could have met here, of course it had to be Ringo who he ran into. He felt his anxiety rising, not that he had to be afraid of not beeing accepted by his friends, but everything was still so new to him, that he just wasn't ready to come out yet. After all, all his friends only ever saw him with women and realizing that he actually was gay, had even taken himself by surprise.

"So that's your dirty little secret, you are into guys." , Ringo grinned. "And what does your best buddy Tobias think about your newly discovered passion?" , Ringo asked provocatively. "No. He doesn't know that you like guys yet? Oh, no." His voice was full of arrogance. 

Easy felt anger welling up inside of him. He'd very much like to wipe that stupid grin off Ringos face. "So you did snoop in my phone after all!" , Easy shouted and grabed Ringo by his collar. 

"Don't get all worked up, just because I show up in a bar. Cologne is a village, especially in the gay scene." , Ringo said now also annoyed. "Allthough, I don't know you." , he gave Julian a curious look. "Do we three want to take a selfie together. For my half brother." He didn't have a problem with Easy being into men now, but he still wanted to tease him a bit, especially when he got so worked up about it. The oppertunity was just too tempting. 

"Forget it!" , Easy hissed.

"Asshole" , it came from Easys Date, who left with the words: "I guess you two need to talk. Don't let him bring you down. And get in touch with me when it's more convenient."

Of course Ringo couldn't resist to make an other comment: "You have a quite good taste in men. I wouldn't have given you that." 

"What is this shit all about?!" , Easy yelled at Ringo.

"What's wrong?" , Ringo asked. Since when couldn't Easy take a joke anymore. Did he maybe have a problem with him liking men after all? "Hey, Easy it's totally okay that you are into guys." , he tried to reassure him. He only wanted to joke around a bit, not to seriously mess with him.

"If you think you could... If you think you could tell the others, that I am..." , Easy tried to threaten him, what didn't quite suceed. "That you are gay. Or bi? What is it actually?" Yes Ringo knew, that maybe he went to far with this direct question but he just couldn't resist. Also exceptionally this time he really was interested in the answere.

"It's my business, when and where I am gonna come out, got it!?" , Easy made clear.

"Okay. What ever." , Ringo rolled his eyes in annoyance. A little fun and a bit of teasing - yes - but he definitely wasn't in the mood for a fight. "Ringo. You know yourself how hard it is to come out as gay to your friends." , Easy tried to sooth the situation, he had not wanted to yell at Ringo like that.

"Well, I am bi and I don't have any friends. And I remember, that when I had my coming out there was someone who wanted to blackmail me with it and threatened me to publish certain pictures to out me in front of everyone." , Ringo answered. So that was Ringos motivation - revenge. You could basically see the fear in Easys eyes. He wanted to determine when he was ready, not be pushed by others, especially Ringo. "You know exactly why I did that!" , he tried to defend himself.

"Come on Easy, calm down. It was only a joke." , Ringo said, when he realized that Easy really was panicking about getting outed by him. "Not funny." , it came from Easy. "Calm down, I won't tell anyone, okay." , Ringo said, after all he knew how it felt to be outed allthough you weren't ready. 

"Really?" , Easy asked in surprise. "Yes, really. But I don't get why you are so afraid. Everyone likes you and that won't change just because you are gay. Nobody has a problem with me either - well at least not because of my sexuality." , Ringo explained. "Hmm." "And Tobias won't care either. Back then he was the first one who knew about me and Yannik and he tried to support me. He told me that I have many problems, but that liking guys is definitely not one of them." , he heared himslef say. He had no idea why he was standing here, trying to encourage Easy and suddenly was telling him stuff he had never told anyone before. But it seemed to at least calm Easy down a bit, so that he gave up his fighting position with clenched fists and loosend up a bit.

And so it had began, instead of hooking up with someone - what actually had been the reason he had come here in the first place - he had talked with Easy the whole night. He had told him about his Coming Out. About how first Kira and then his dad had caught him with Yannik. How he had come to Tobias after he had slept with Yannik for the first time and had hated himself for it. He tried to comfort Easy and it worked, because throughout the night Easy loosened up more and more. And now he could laugh and make jokes again. He told Ringo about Finn and his confusion and that he still was waiting for the right moment to come out. And in the end both had to admit that they had really enjoyed the night.

When both were standing in the hallway infront of their aparment doors, they looked at each other shyly. "Well... good night then." , Ringo said. "Good night. That was - unexpectedly - very nice." , Easy grinned. When Easy already wanted to open the door to his flat, he heared Ringo calling his name. "Easy?" "Yeah?" , he turned around and looked at the younger one with a mixture of confusion and expectation. "If you... if you need someone to talk... you know..." , Ringo said hesitantly, he wasn't good at those things. But Easy understood and smiled: "Thank you."

The Ringo he had met this evening had been so different, not as cold and distant as he usually acted. They had have really good conversations, they had even noticed some similarities. Easy had felt like finally someone understood him. Ringo had encouraged him, had given him a good feeling about himself. He didn't feel so overwhelmed by the whole situation anymore now. This night had been very good for him. "Maybe there is something more in Ringo, than the heartless asshole he always plays." , Easy thought with a smile when he entered the flat.

When Ringo was lying in his bed, he also thought about the night. Easy Winter, suddenly gay. Who would have thought? And who would have thought, that you could have such good conversations with him. The whole night had been fun, it had been so different. Usually he doesn't just talk with a guy, usually he only wanted fast sex and as less personal details as possible. Never letting anyone getting to close.

But today he had just talked with Easy for hours, he had laughed and he had felt suprisingly comfortable doing that. And then he had even offered to be there for him, if he needed someone to talk. Richard Beckmann never plays the hobby therapist for others and if someone actually asks him for advice he usually blocks it. Not really because he didn't care, but because it overwhelmed him. He thought there were definitely better and more competent people around for that.

But with Easy it had been easy to talk, almost too easy. After all he had told him stuff, that he had never told anyone before and still it had felt so right, so safe. "Maybe Easy isn't just the naive idiot, he always though he was." , was his last thought before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to translate the next chapter, sorry for making you wait so long.

When Easy came home from a photoshoot the next day, he saw Tobias lying on the couch. "Come on Easy." , he thought. He had to start coming out somewhere. And Tobias was his best friend, it felt wrong hiding his newly found sexuality from him. After all it affected quite a big part of his life and keeping that from his friends more and more felt almost like lying to them.

"Tobias?" , he asked quietly. His roomate didn't answere, he seemed to be asleep. "Tobias?" , he asked again. Still no answere. Sighing, he sat down on one of the chairs and started talking. Even if Tobias didn't hear him, he just had to get it out.

"Since days I have been thinking about how to tell you... In the past we were everything else but best friends, but now we are." , he started. "And I hope that you still want to be friends, when I tell you..." He sighed, why was it so hard for him to find the right words. "Just get to the point." , he tried to motivate himself. 

He took a deep breath and started again: "I know this is a shock for you... but I hope, if I tell you this now, that we will still be friends..." , annoyed he heaved a sigh. Why was he making such a fuss about it. Tobias won't end their friendship, just because he is gay now. But regardless there was this fear of not being taken seriously, not being accepted. Especially because all his previous relationships had been with women, what if they won't believe him that he really is gay? "Come on Easy! Pull yourself together!" he thought. "Just say: Tobias. I am gay. Man!" , he exclaimed a bit too loud, startling Stinker and making him bark out. 

"Gosh, seriously?" , Tobias muttered sleepily.

"You are awake!?" Easy was startled. Had Tobias heared everything after all?

"Does that surprise you, if you make the poor dog cry like that." , Tobias answered and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you... Did you hear what I just said?" , Easy had to pull himself together, hoping Tobias wouldn't notice the fear and nervousness in his voice. God, was he really ready to do this?

"Should I have?" , Tobias asked, bewildered by Easys almost panicky reaction.

"Yeah... no... but did you?" , Easy stumbled. He didn't know if he schould wish that Tobias heared what he said - at least then everything would be out - or if he should hope that he didn't overhear his embarrassing stutter and that he could still put off his outing for a litle longer, until he felt somehow more ready.

"Easy seriously, until Stinkers vocal number I have slept wonderful." , Tobias said, he still didn't understand why Easy was acting so weird.

"Did you finally declare your love for me?" , he joked. Easys eyes widened in shock. Tobias had no idea, that his assertion wasn't quite that wrong, since it actually was all about the love to other men. "Oh God, in the end he will think I have a crush on him." , Easy thought panicing. "Are you crazy?" , was the only sentence that left his mouth in a maybe a bit too sharp voice.

"Gosh what did you tell me then?" , Tobias said a little annoyed. What did Easy want from him!?

"Ahhm... forget it, it doesn't matter." , Easy tried to put it off, while simultaneously concentrating on calming down his heartrate and pulse, otherwise Tobias would definitely get suspicious.

"Okay..." , Tobias was still looking at Easy in confusion "Come on Stinker, we will go for a walk." , he said and left the apartment.

"Shit!" , Easy exclaimed, after Tobias was gone. Why couldn't he just get over with this stupid outing. Why did he have to make such a drama. Depressed he burried his face in his hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" , it suddenly came from the door. Easy startled up. "Hey, it's just me." , Ringo smiled. "What are you doing here?" . Easy asked. "You took our dish soap." , the younger one answered and reached for the bottle on the counter. Just when he wanted to turn around and leave, he heared Easys voice: "Ringo?" He turned around again. "I would like to take you up on your offer yesterday... you said if I need somebody to talk to..." Ringo smiled knowingly and sat down next to Easy on the couch.

"You will have to say something, if you want to talk..." , Ringo joked, after Easy had just kept staring at the wall, without saying a word. "Come on. What's wrong?" , he asked, his voice was tender and gentle and he actually found himself reaching out a hand and carefully placing it on Easys lower arm. Easy flinshed for a short moment but didn't pull away.

"I... I just tried to out myself infront of Tobias... well he actually was asleep... and I pretty much just ranted... it was really embarassing..." , Easy started to explain. Ringo just looked at him, waited until the older one found the right words. "And then he woke up... he didn't hear what I've said... but I didn't know that and then I just panicked... and then I just didn't have the courage to repeat everything. Tobias probably thinks I am crazy, considering how I babbled." , Easy sighed. "Why can't I just go to Tobias and say: Tobias. I am gay." , he said, annoyed about himself.

"Because it isn't that easy. It's totally normal to be afraid of your outing. But believe me, you really don't have to be afraid of Tobias. He is your best friend and that won't change just because you are gay." , Ringo tried to calm him down.

"Yeah, I know..." , Easy said sheepishly. "But what if... what if they don't take me seriously... I have only dated women and now I had something with a guy one time... what if they don't believe me, that I am gay..." , he let his head hang down in shame. 

"Hey." , Ringo said gently. "First, I don't think so. And second you don't have to justify your sexuality infront of anyone. If you identify as gay and you are comfortable with it then that's it. No matter with how many guys you have been." , he explained. "Unless..." , he stopped. "What?" , Easy asked confused. "You are sure aren't you?" 

"I think so..." , Easy muttered. "See. Everything else doesn't matter. Nobody cares how many women you have dated, now you have realized that you are gay. The end." , Ringo said encouragingly.

"How was it for you? I mean when have you realized... when were you sure that you are bi?" , Easy asked. "Hmm... Honestly, I have already noticed when I was 15. Back then when I met Yannik at the Computercamp. But accepting it, is a whole other story..." , Ringo almost looked a bit subdued, when he said the last sentence. "And how did you... when did you..." , Easy was curious now. "If I may ask of course. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." , he quickly added when he noticed how private this question was and remembered that Ringo wasn't exactly known for sharing a lot of stuff about his emotional life. 

Ringo sighed, it indeed was a really personal question. The only person he had ever, at least rudimentarily, spoken about this with, had been Kira. It wasn't easy for him to talk about that topic. But somehow, he wanted to tell Easy about it, he wanted to be there for him. After all Easy had also openly told him about his feelings and thoughts. Maybe it was because Easy was gay now and that they had a new similarity - even had a little shared secret - with that, that made them bond. But for some reason, he felt like he could trust Easy. And suddenly talking was easy.

"I repressed it for a long time, I just refused to admit it, even to myself. I just couldn't be gay or bi. Not because people around me would have a problem with it, but because it was a problem to me. I hated myself for it, for feeling so attracted to Yannik, especially physically. After my first time I spend ages under the shower, trying to erase every trace of an other man on my body. I hated myself for it so much, that I went completely crazy. I treated Yannik really shitty, even though I loved him. I... I even beat him up, just because I couldn't deal with my feelings. I still can't really forgive myself for that. I didn't let anyone get close to me, not Kira, not my parents... I fighted it by all means, but in the end I could not avoide it..."

Easy listened quietly and looked almost a bit shocked at Ringo. He didn't expect quite so much honesty, especially from Ringo. He never thought that he had had such a big problem with his bisexuality, because meanwhile he was very open with it, almost proud of it.

"And that all people around me told me that it was completely fine to like men, only made it worse. Everytime somebody told me, that it was nothing bad to be bi, I just felt even more like something was wrong with me. Nobody understood that, not even me. I just was completely overwhelmed..."

"Wow Ringo... I am really sorry about that... I was such an idiot, blackmailing you with it on top... I didn't know, that you had such a problem with it. I didn't understand why you even made such a fuss out of it - well maybe I should rather be quiet about that..." Easy said insecure, after all he was also making a fuss about his outing, at least from his point of view.

Ringo shruged his shoulders. "It's okay. After all I also fucked around a lot. The past is over... But as you can see, just because you are out, it doesn't mean that you accept yourself. You did that a lot better than me. You did accept it for yourself pretty quickly, didn't you?" , he said.

"Hmm... yeah you are right." , Easy muttered. "See. You can be proud of yourself for that." , Ringo smiled. Easy blushed a little and smiled shyly. Had Richard Beckmann just complimented him? "I only really accepted myself about one year later..." , Ringo said , "Only after the death of my parents..." , he stopped, but Easy still understood what he wanted to say. "Your parents would be proud of you, if they could see how openly you express your bisexuality now." , Easy said quietly. 

Ringo just looked at him for a while, he didn't know what to say. "Your parents would be proud of you." , it was still echoing in his head. Proud. Nobody had told him something like that in a long while. "Thank you." , he whispered. Easy just smiled and winked at him. "I have to thank you, after all you have been listening to my coming out drama." , Easy grinned. "Well, I hope I am not that bad at being your hobby therapist." , Ringo joked. "You are even surprisingly good at it." , Easy admitted with a smile. "But what do I do now?" , he added. "Keep calm. If you aren't ready yet, that's okay. Maybe you just need some more time. Don't pressure yourself." , Ringo said.

"Hmm... Maybe I really should stop overthinking everything." , Easy responded. "True. Relax. It will be fine." , Ringo agreed. 

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" , Easy suddenly asked. "Netflix and chill? Interesting, also a kind of relaxation." , Ringo grinned cheekily. "Idiot." , Easy laughed and jokingly poked him in the ribs. "I just thought to distract myself and stop thinking... something with action. I have had enough drama for today." "Why not." , Ringo answered. "A nice action movie, with some hot guys... shirtless..." , he grinned, when Easy again mischievously poked him in the ribs.

And that's how they ended up in Easys room, curled up in the bed, laptop between them, watching some kind of action comedy. And both again had really enjoyed spending the evening together.

Sometime late at night, after Ringo couldn't hold back his yawning anymore he said: "It's late. I should go, otherwise I'll fall asleep right here and then I want to see Tobias face in the morning." Easy laughed. "Although, Tobias would be so shocked to find me in your bed, that your outing would almost be irrelevant." , Ringo added with a grin. "Idiot." , Easy now also grinned. "Well, good night then. We can do that again sometime if you like." , he said yawning. "I'd like that." , Ringo smiled , "Good night."

Ringo turned around and just wanted to press the door handle, when he heard his name. "Ringo?" "Yeah." "Thank you... for being so honest and everything..." , Easy said, he felt like Ringo needed to know how much he had appreciated their conversation. Ringo only smiled again, before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long, but here is the new chapter. :)

Two days later Easy was working at the kiosk, when Ringo came by in his lunch break. "Hey. Do you have a coffee for me?" , he greeted Easy. "Hi. Sure." , Easy smiled and poured him a cup of coffee. "Thanks." , Ringo said. "Tonight is a party at the club we went with Finn last time. Would be a good chance for you to become a bit more secure in the scene and everything. And when you are more secure you will also have the courage to out yourself." , Ringo suggested, showing Easy a flyer. "Hmm... I don't know..." , Easy answered , "What if someone hits on me.... I think thats not quite my thing... it's all still so new to me..."

"Come on! When somebody hits on you, you just act the same way as when a woman flirts with you, the difference isn't that big. When we were there with Finn you didn't make such a fuss. You even made a bet with Valentine over who will get the most numbers." , Ringo responded. "That was different, back then I wasn't -" , Easy muttered.

"You weren't gay yet?" Ringo gave Easy a serious look. "Easy you don't just become gay, you have always been gay. You just noticed only now. Could it be that you are just afraid?" , he asked provocatively. "Hmm... maybe a bit... but still..." , Easy admitted. "Oh I know. You need a Wingman. If you ask nicely, I'll do it." , Ringo grinned. 

"You'd really come with me?" , Easy asked, surprised about Ringos offer.. "Well it wouldn't be totally unselfish, at least I have nothing against people hitting on me." , he laughed cheekily. "Idiot." , Easy now also grinned. "So? I'll save you if you feel uncomfortable. Promise." , the younger man said. "Okay, fine." Easy answered. "Meet me at the kiosk at eight?" , Ringo asked. "I'd pick you up like a real gentleman, but I think then you'd have to explain to Tobias where you are going and why with me out of all people." , he added with a grin. "Hmm you are right, that wouldn't be the best idea. Then I'll see you tonight." , Easy smiled, before Ringo said goodbye and went back to his shift at the Turnhalle. 

Shortly before eight, Easy stood at the kiosk, clearly being excited. Nervously he tugged on his shirt, when Ringo came round the corner. "Wow, you look good." , Ringo said, while simultaneously thinking that, that was quite an understatement. Easy was looking damn hot, the way he was standing there with his dress shirt and black jeans, looking nervously at Ringo. Not that he would have ever admited it but he found it quite cute.

"Thank you. You too." , Easy responded. He also had to admit that Ringo was quite a sight in his tight jeans, the simple white dress shirt and the also perfectly fitting jacket over it. 

"Thanks. Should we go?" , Ringo asked. "Yeah, sure." , Easy smiled.

What both had not noticed, was Valentin, who had observed the whole scene. He couldn't figure out what that conversation had meant, but he found it very alarming, that the two archenemies where suddenly complimenting each other and apparently even seemed to spent the evening together. A few weeks ago Easy had even warned him of Ringo and now he was meeting with him. There was definitely something wrong here. Did Ringo want to make a pass at Easy, after he hadn't had a chance with him. What was Ringos plan? It couldn't be good. Valentin planned to keep an eye on them.

Meanwhile Ringo and Easy had arrived at the club and approached the bar, "Two Kölsch, please." , Easy ordered. "It's on me, since you were so nice to come with me." , he said. "Well then to a successful evening. Cheers!" , Ringo answered.

It actually didn't take long until Easy was asked to dance by a guy. "Go on." , Ringo said encouragingly and watched how Easy followed the guy a bit shy to the dance floor.

Some guys also tried to flirt with Ringo, but Ringo always declined and kept sitting at the bar. Today he was here with Easy and he had promised, to look after him, so he couldn't just leave with the next best guy. At least he talked himself into thinking that.

"Not your type?" , Ringo asked, when Easy came back to him. "Hmm... theoretical yes, he is quite nice. His name is Mario and he is a cameraman." , he replied. "And? That sounds good, doesn't it?" , Ringo asked curiously. "He wanted to show me his camera collection." , Easy said sheepishly. "At his place?" , Ringo grinned. Easy only nodded. "And why didn't you go with him?" , Ringo asked a bit confused. Easy shrugged: "I don't know... I guess one night stands just aren't my thing... I am more the relationship type." , he admitted. "I know you find that shitty." , he added with a look at Ringo. "I don't. Why do you think that?" , Ringo almost reacted a bit surprised. "Well, Ringo, did you ever have something serious?" So that was what this was about, Ringo sighed. "No. I only ever have fun. Totally shallow and noncommittal." , he answered coldly. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that." , Easy tried to explain, when he noticed Ringos sudden rejecting manner. Easy asked himself, if he was imagining it, but the younger man seemed almost a bit hurt by his inconsiderate statement. "It's okay, it's not your fault after all..." , Ringo sighed.

"What isn't my fault?" , Easy asked confused. "That i am an asshole. Don't you know that best?" , Ringo answered briefly and directly looked at Easy. "And the people I care about the most, are also the people I hurt the most. No idea why." , he said with sadness in hiy eyes. "You are not just simply an asshole. You decide if you want to act like one or not." , Easy replied. "And I am really sorry to tell you this, but how you have acted lately - especially towards me - doesn't really fit your asshole image. So there is still some hope for you." , he added with a smirk. "Idiot." , Ringo laughed and playfully poked him in the ribs.

"So, how about you? Any hot guys?" , Easy asked carefully. "Not really. Besides I am here to be your wingman." , Ringo answered. "So selfless Mr. Beckmann." , Easy grinned cheekily. "You seem to have a bad influence on my image after all." , Ringo joked. "Ohhh... I am so sorry about that... not." , Easy laughed

"But if you are only here because of me anyway, you can at least dance with me." , Easy said determinedly. Ringo wanted to protest, but Easy silenced him with an: "I won't accept 'No' for an answere." and pulled Ringo on the dance floor.

Of course the night ended like the one before, when they met at the gay bar. No one of them, did hook up with any other guy. To be honest, they had completely forgotten about why they - allegedly - were here. Instead they danced with each other, got each other drinks, laughed together and just talked. Ringo noticed, how he loosend up when he was with Easy and that he hadn't felt like this for a long time. After all he wasn't known as someone who had a lot of friends and after the disaster with Valentine he had isolated himself even more. It felt so good to spend time with Easy, to have someone to talk and just have some fun together.

Easy, also had to admit that he liked spending time with Ringo. He felt like he had finally found someone, who he could talk to openly. Ringo understood him, afterall he had already been through all that coming out stuff himself. It felt so relieving to talk about all that stuff he couldn't share with anybody else but him. And the more he got to know Ringo, the more he felt like he caught a glimpse of the Ringo behind the fassade and he really liked that whole other side he saw. He liked how Ringo was opening up more and more to him. How he could be gentle, when he wanted to reassure him and how much fun you could actually have with him.

In the following days, they also discovered that they actually worked quite well as friends, who would have thought that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. :)  
> Love, Persephone


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. :)

Two weeks later...

The two flatshares had initiated a huge barbecue and the whole group was having a party on the roof tarrace.

While Ringo and Paco where occupied with the grill and Elli, KayC, Valentin, Sina and Bambi were dancing to the music, Tobias and Easy were standing a bit offside drinking beer.

"By the way, what's with that girl you recently made all that effort for?" , Tobias asked curiously, because until now Easy hadn't said one word about it and he found it quite strange that his best friend hadn't mentioned it anymore. "Ähhm..." , Easy still clearly remembered the situation Tobias was asking about. It had been the night he had intended to sleep with Finn, to finally find out if he was gay or not and Tobias had caught him decorating his room with candles and then had generously offered to leave the flat for the night.

After all Tobias couldn't have guessed, that nothing had happened that night, because Finn had stated, that he clearly wasn't ready if he had to drink to give himself courage to do it. And even less he could have guessed, that his date had not been a girl, but a guy.

"... It didn't work out... ähhm... she canceled..." , he stuttered feeling pretty guilty for lying. But he didn't know what to say, without having to out himself. He didn't want to lie to his best friend and as more he thought about it as more he realized how much it really stressed him to not be able to be open with his friends. It was so damn complicated and exhausting. He didn't want it to be like that anymore.

"Hey, is everything alright?" , he suddenly heared Ringos voice. He had been so caught up in his thoughts, that he hadn't even noticed Tobias getting back to his DJ table and Ringo walking up to him. "Ähhm... yeah." , Easy mummbled. But Ringo continued looking at him with worry in his eyes. "Why don't I believe you?" , he said slightly grinning. "I just can't do this anymore. Lying to everyone, not being myself." , Easy finally bursted out. 

"Hey." , Ringo tried to calm him down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well there is only one solution for this: Out yourself. I know you are waiting for the perfect moment, but I can tell you it doesn't exsist. Come on, you got this." , he advised Easy. "You are right." , Easy answered after a few seconds. "You know, I'll do it. Now." , he said determinedly. "Here? Now?" , Ringo asked surprised about the sudden decision of his friend. "You said yourself, there is no perfect moment and this way I at least don't have to out myself in front of everyone seperately. I just want to get over with it." , Easy responed. "Okay, good luck then." , Ringo said and winked at him encouragingly. 

They both didn't notice Valentin, who had been staring at them the whole time. He wasn't close enough to hear what they had been talking about, but he had definitely sawn their gestures ad Ringos gentle touches. "Does Ringo try to make a pass at Easy now?" , he thought. No matter what, Ringo had to be up to something, after all the two usually couldn't stand each other, could they?

"Okay... let's do this." , Easy took a deep breath. For a moment he felt daubts rising up again, then he felt Ringo reaching for his hand gently squeezing it. "Everything will be fine. You can do this." , he whispered. It was only a brief moment, but somehow it was the final push Easy needed. He took a deep breath again, before he went over to the stereo system and turned off the music. His friends looked at him in confuse. "What's wrong?" , Paco asked.

"I have to tell you something..." , Easy started. Again a deep breath, an encouring look from Ringo. "I am gay." Now it was out, he was out. His friends only looked at him perplexed. "Respect. You managed to make the whole bunch speechless." , Ringo tried to break the uncomfortable silence and stepted to Easys side, he wanted to demonstrate his support.

"Really? I mean are you sure?" , Paco asked. "Yeah, I think so." , Easy answered. "You think? You only ever have been with women... isn't that kinda impossible when you are gay? Wouldn't you only be into guys then?" , Bambi sounded really disturbed and probably had spoken before thinking once again.

Ringo rolled his eyes, while Easy only looked at Bambi in shock. That was exactly what he had been afraid of, that they wouldn't believe him, because he had only been with women until now. "Oh come on Bambi! If he says he is gay, then that's how it is. Accept it!" , Ringo defended him. "A man can ask a question, can't he? I still don't quite get it." , Bambi mumbled offended.

"Why didn't you say something?" , Tobias asked plainly, directly looking at his best friend. But Easy just stood there rooted on the spot, still overwhelmed by Bambis thoughtless statement. So Ringo spoke again: "Don't take it personally brother, some things you have to figure out for yourself first." , he tried to explain. "What do you have to do with this?!" , Valentin suddenly shouted. "Just because you didn't have a chance with me you try to turn Easy around! And he even falls for it or what?! Something is clearly going on here!" , he added outraged. "Are you nuts?!" , it suddenly came from Easy, who had finally found his voice again. "Ringo just helped me with my coming out, nothing more." , he stated. 

Tobias looked up. "He knew it?" , he asked in disbelief. "Yes." , Ringo answered. "You told him first, not me?!" , he said obviously hurt. "Tobias... you don't understand. Since weeks I've been thinking about nothing else than how to tell you, since the CSD -" , Easy desperately tried to explain, this was definitely going in the wrong direction. "Since weeks?! You kept this from me for weeks?! You rather talk to my psychophatic half brother - who you don't even like if I may say that - than to me, your best friend?! , Tobias interrupted him angrily.

Easy didn't understand what was going on anymore, all these accusations, the disbelief, that was not what this should have been about. Desperately he looked at his friends, but they all just stared at him tauntingly or shocked and insistently talked to him all at once.

Valentin was still picking on Ringo, Tobias mumbled something about being disappointed, Elli gave him a questioning look, saying that she hoped, that he didn't just use all his past girlfriends as a cover. Probably the situation reminded her of her relationship with a gay guy, the topic always was a sore point for her. Sina tried to hold back Bambi, who still seemed to not understand how his friend could be gay so out of the sudden. KayC was typing something on her phone and Easy really hoped, that she was not posting about his outing on friendsnap and Saskia and Paco just stared at all of them a little overwhelmed, probably waiting for Easys reaction.

And Easy? He just couldn't believe it. This was way worse, than he had imagened it. These were his friends, the friends Ringo and Finn kept telling him about, that won't have a problem with his outing and still he neither felt accepted nor respected right now. Of course he had thought, that they would be a little shocked, but he hadn't expected all these reproaches. And before he could even think further about it, his feet moved almost automatically and he just ran away. This was all too much.

"Easy!" , Ringo called, but Easy had already left the roof terrace. "Are you out of your minds?! Do you know how hard it is to out yourself infront of everyone - not to mention the self acceptance - and you all don't have anything better to do than only thinking about yourself. No wonder, Easy was afraid to tell you! You really are great friends!" , he shouted outraged, before also leaving the roof terrace, to search for Easy.

Meanwhile Easy had rushed to his room, hiding in his bed. He felt so left alone by his friends. Tears slowly started to stream down his cheeks and he buried his face in his hands. How could have everything gone wrong like this?

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door, before it slowly opened and he saw Ringo peeking in the room. When Ringo saw Easy sitting there with drawn-up knees in the corner of his bed, he quietly shut the door and came closer.

Carefully he sat down next to Easy and gently layed a hand on his arm. "Hey, they will calm down eventually." , he said calmly. Easy looked up, he still had tears in his eyes. "I don't know. Why does it have to be so complicated?!" , he said desperately. "Maybe I shouldn't have outed myself..." , he added discouraged. "It will be alright. You know these idiots. When they have overcome the shock they will come to you and apologize in no time." , Ringo tried to encourage him. "Hmm..." , Easy sniffeled, another tear rolled down his cheek. 

Ringo carefully, almost a bit shy, put an arm around Easy and pulled him closer. Exhausted Easy let his head fall against Ringos shoulder. "Hey, don't give up. If necessary I will kick their asses again, I am used to argue with them." , he grinned and hugged him. Easy had to smile under his tears and gladly snuggled up in Ringos arms, letting himself be comforted.

After a while Easy had calmed down a bit and Ringo asked: "Better?" "Yeah, thank you." , Easy mumbled. "You know what? We are going to watch a movie now to get your mind of this." , he suggested and grabbed Easys Laptop. "Good idea." , Easy said, he could use a bit of distraction right now, otherwise he would just make himself crazy with overthinking his friends reactions.

They spent the rest of the night cuddeled up in Easys bed. Both not noticing that Ringos arms were still around Easy, holding him close. Easy still nestled to him, his head on Ringos chest. But maybe they just didn't want to think about that now. They just did what felt good and right in that moment. At some point Easy, who was quite exhausted after what happened, fell asleep and shortly after Ringo was overcome by sleepiness too. Smiling he pulled the covers over them both, of course really carefully, so he didn't wake Easy who was still lying in his arms.

The next morning Easy woke up first. He felt an arm around him and turned around a little confused, but when he saw Ringo he remembered that they must have been fallen asleep watching the movie together last night. The sudden movement woke up Ringo too and he sleepily blinked at Easy.

"Morning." , he mumbled. "Morning." , Easy smiled at him. That was not at all the Richard Beckmann, how he was usually known, with messy hair, wrinkeled shirt and that cute, sleepy gaze. He would have really liked to get his camera to capture that moment, that really soft, natural Ringo, without the usual fassade. Ringo almost felt the same, when he noticed Easys intense look, the sparkle in his eyes and that stunning smile, that recently always made his body tingle, how could someone look that cute right after waking up?

Suddenly a sharp knock on the door interrupted them. "Easy? Can I come in?" , it came from outside the door. Of course Tobias, he probably wanted to talk to Easy after everything that had happened. "Ähhm... just a moment." , Easy stummered and stood up, luckily he already was dressed, since they had fallen asleep with all their clothes on last night. Ringo also stood up, when Easy opened the door, after all his brother didn't have to catch him in Easys bed, otherwise they probably would have the next discussion right away.

"Easy can we talk?" , Tobias asked sheepishly. "Yeah, sure." , Easy answered. "I'll let you two talk then." , Ringo said and walked past Tobias and out of the door, not without giving Easy an encouraging smile, before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these two cuties *_* It was really hard for me to let everyone react that bad to Easys outing but otherwise Ringo wouldn't been able to comort him. I hope you liked it. :)  
> Love, Persephone


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to have finally translated this chapter, it's still one of my favorite scenes I've ever written. (You'll know which scene I mean. :D) I hope you like it. :)

"So?" , Easy asked and looked at Tobias full of expectation.

"I acted like a huge asshole yesterday and I am really sorry for that." , Tobias said embarrassed. "I don't care if you are hetero, gay, bi or what ever. You are my best friend." , he added. "Thanks." , Easy said quietly.

"And about Ringo... I still don't get it... but if he helped you..." , Tobias mumbled. "Tobias. It was a coincidence, that Ringo was the first one to know. We ran into each other at a gay bar and then he just knew. I was really afraid, that he would use it against me or that he would out me in front of everyone, but he kept it a secret. He was there for me the past weeks and it felt good to talk to him. He just understood, because he had to go through all that outing stuff once too." , he explained.

"My brother and talking? Are you sure we are speaking of the same Richard Beckmann?" , Tobias said jokingly. "Hey, he even told me how he came to you, back then when he had slept with Yannik for the first time and how you tried to support him. He tried to encourage me to out myself." , Easy answered. 

Tobias looked at him in surprise, he wouldn't have expected his brother to be so open about it, but it seemed like he had done something right for once. "I am sorry, that I wasn't there for you." , Tobias said meekly. He would have liked to support Easy the same way, he had tried to be there for Ringo in the past, but instead he had had nothing better to do yesterday, than being offended, because he hadn't been the first one to know of his best friends newly discovered sexuality.

"It's okay. I understand, that it was a shock." , Easy responded. Tobias nodded. "By the way, the others also realized rather quickly, that they overreacted. Ringo already gave us a piece of his mind yesterday. I think they all will want to apologize to you today, but I should tell you, that nobody has a problem with you being gay and that they are really sorry how they've reacted." , Tobias told him.

"Ringos had a talk with you all?" , Easy asked surprised. "Yes, he actually yelled at us, asking what kind of friends we are and that we are only thinking about ourselves and then he left quite angry. But I have to admit, that he was damn right." , Tobias answered. Easy had to smile, when he thought about Ringo berating his friends and how he had knocked on his door, just minutes after comforting him so gently. "He didn't mention that yesterday." , Easy mumbled still caught up in thoughts.

Tobias had to smirk, it seemed like his little brother had really went after Easy to comfort him, interesting. "You two seem to get alonge rather fine these days..." , Tobias said. "Hmm... we just noticed, that we don't hate each other as much as we always thought." , Easy grinned. "Ringo really can be different." , he added. Tobias gave him a knowing look but stayed quiet.

"Is everything okay between us?" , he asked eventually. "Yes, everything is fine." , Easy answered. Tobias clearly seemed relieved. "Come here Kotzi." , Easy said and hugged his best friend tightly. 

Later Easy was on his way to Ringo, a huge bag of his favorite gummy bears in his hands. He wanted to say thank you for the support. But in the flatshare he first encountered Elli and Paco who looked at him full of guilt.

"Listen Easy, I am really sorry about what I said yesterday. It wasn't okay." , Elli said ashamed. "I understand, that it was quite a shock for you. I've also asked myself how I could have been with girls for so many years, without noticing that I am gay." , Easy responded. "I still shouldn't have accused you of anything. I am just a little sensitive, when it comes to that topic." , Elli admitted.

"I just want you to know, that nobody has a problem with you being gay. You are our friend and we support you, even though we all acted like idiots yesterday." , Paco stated. "It's okay. It was very surprising after all." , Easy said forgivingly. Elli and Paco were relieved, that their friend wasn't angry with them anymore and forgave them for their stupid reactions.

"Well... I actually wanted to see Ringo." , Easy said, remembering why he had actually come here. "He is in his room." , Paco answered. Quickly Easy went upstairs and knocked on Ringos door, when he heard a "Yes." from inside , he opened the door and entered the room.

"Hey." , he said. "Hey." , Ringo answered smiling, when he saw Easy. "Do you need an other session from your hobby therapist?" , he joked and put aside the book he had been reading. "Something like that..." , Easy grinned and sat down next to Ringo on the bed. "Tobias apologized and Elli and Paco too." , he told him. "See, i told you so." , Ringo said. "Yeah you did. Tobias also told me, that you gave them all a piece of your mind." , Easy continued. "Somebody had to tell them how insensitive and idiotic they acted." , Ringo stated.

"Thank you. For everything..." , Easy said. For a short moment they just looked at each other. "By the way, I have a little something for my hobby therapist." , he added temptingly shaking the bag of gummy bears. "So it really pays off to be your therapist. Well you need to get a competent opinion somewhere, with all these chaotic idiots around you." , Ringo grinned cheekily and reached for the bag Easy was still holding in front of his face. 

But Easy playfully pulled it away, so Ringo couldn't reach it anymore. "Are we a bit too sure of ourself again Mr. Beckmann?" , Easy teased. "Hey!" , Ringo tried to snatch the gummy bears out of Easys hands, who tried to stretch his arm further so the other man couldn't reach it. Ringo used that moment, to get a hold of Easy, pinning him down on the bed. Both had to laugh, they had already forgotten about the bag of gummy bears, that was carelessly lying on the floor by now. "Do you give up?" , Ringo grinned. "Never." , Easy laughed and turned around, so they were now lying side by side facing each other. "Okay let's call it even." , Ringo said and smirked at Easy. 

"I was serious about saying thank you, though." , Easy said, after a while of just looking at each other. "I am very glad you where there for me, the whole time. It felt surprisingly good to talk to you and stuff... you made me feel good..." , he continued talking. Ringo didn't know what to say to this, it had been a while since somebody had said something like that to him. Usually he wasn't the first person, people came to when they needed advice and he definitely wasn't the type of guy that made others feel good, well at least not like that. And still out of all people it had been Easy, who felt like this with him and when he was honest with himself he had to admit, that Easys company had been good for him too. Ironically Easy.

Easy still looked at him and Ringo stared in these sparkling, amber eyes and felt like he was loosing himself in them. Did Easy just get closer? His brain felt foggy, he was absolutely spellbound by the tention between them. Easy too, felt like he would drown in Ringos blue eyes, he felt his whole body starting to tingle and it almost seemed, like there was a invisible force of attraction between them, nobody of them could resist, even if they wanted. Slowly they got closer and closer to each other.

"Easy, what are we doing?" , Ringo whispered, his face only a few centimeters away from Easys. 

"I have no idea..." , Easy answered, his lips came closer. They still couldn't stop gazing at each other, it almost felt like time was standing still, when their lips met in a tender kiss, that set off a firework of emotions in both of them.

"We shouldn't..." , Ringo whispered. "No we should not..." , Easy agreed. Both were still spellbound by each other and almost automathically their lips met again.

"We don't even like each other..." An other soft kiss followed. "No we don't..." , and again Easys lips where on Ringos.

"Stupid idea." , Ringo grinned. "Really stupid idea..." , Easy said and pulled Ringo closer with a smile, to finally intensify the kiss. Ringos hands wandered down to Easys waist, drawing the drak haired man even closer, he felt Easys tongue shyly asking for entrance, which Ringo gladly granted with a sigh. Their kisses were slow, tender, almost carefully, like they where discovering each other bit by bit, without hurry, like they had all the time in the world. In this moment the only thing, that counted was them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it - the first kiss. :D I hope you liked it. I am already working on translating the next chapter.   
> Love, Persephone


	6. Chapter 6

When they finally let go of each other, both couldn't tell if already hours or only seconds had passed. They were still lying in each others arms, realizing for the first time what strong feelings they had for the other man. "Wow." , Easy eventually said. "Wow, you are a great kisser or Wow, what are we doing here?" , Ringo asked with a cheeky smile. "Both." , Easy grinned. "Well, former I can only return. Second... I don't know, I only know that it felt really good." , Ringo smiled, blushing a little when he looked at Easy. 

Just when Easy wanted to say something, they heard Paco shouting from downstairs: "Ringo! Easy! Dinner!" Both jumped apart. "Oh yes, big flatshare-reconcilation-dinner, I totally forgot about that." , Easy sighed. "Ringo! Easy!" , it came again impatiently from downstairs. "Yeah, we are coming!" , Ringo shouted a little annoyed. "Come on, otherwise they will probably come up here and drag us downstairs." , Easy joked. Even though they had a million other things on their minds than dinner with their roomates right now - after all the question what this all meant was still not clarified - they made their way downstairs.

"Did you have to put back on your clothes first?" , KayC teased, when Ringo and Easy sat down at the table. Easy choked on his coke, he just wanted to take a sip of and Ringo had to pat him on his back, so he could breathe again. Tobias rolled his eyes. "Because all gay people eventually have to sleep with each other. You don't have prejustices, do you?" , he immediately defended his best friend. "Well I am bi." , Ringo stated. But before they could start arguing Paco harshly stoped the discussion, he didn't want another arguement right away, this still was an reconciliation dinner after all.

"Easy I also want you to know, that I don't care about who you love, it only matters that you are happy. Sorry, that I just stood there speechless yesterday." , Saskia said. "It's okay, it was kind of a shock for everyone after all." , Easy responded.

"Since when are you...? I mean when did you notice that you are gay? If I may ask..." , Paco asked. "Well, I guess since the CSD and then there was Finn..." , Easy answered. "I've thought so." , Paco grinned. "Ha! So I did have a reason to be jealous." , Tobias joked. "Hmm.. I don't think you would have liked doing the things I did with Finn." , Easy grinned. "Ohhh" , the whole flatshare laughed about this quick-witted answere. 

After that the atmosphere at the table finally got more relaxed and soon also all questions about Easys Outing were answered. Easy was glad, that all this outing stuff was finally over and he could be himself again. Ringo had been right, it felt amazing not having to hide yourself anymore. He hadn't felt this free in a long time and he was asking himself if that feeling maybe might also have something to do with kissing Ringo. He had to smile thinking about their kiss, and when Ringo caught his eye, he also couldn't hold back a bright smile.

Ringo suddenly felt hot and tingly, when Easy looked at him with that incredible smile and those cute dimples. Why had he never noticed this, all these past years? And why did it make his knees go weak so out of the sudden? What had this man done to him? He didn't know, but he knew, that he would have really much liked to jump on his feet right now and capture Easys lips again, to pick up exactly where they had left off before. 

Easy didn't feel much different, his heart jumped, when he noticed Ringos smirk and the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, that left no doubt about what he was thinking and what he would like to do, at least Easy hoped he was interpreting that right. He didn't know why suddenly out of all people Ringo made him so crazy, that he would have liked to pull him closer here and now to finally feel these soft lips on his again. Kissing Ringo had felt so good and right. And this tingling sensations in his stomach, where these perhaps butterflies? Had he seriously fallen in love with Richard Beckmann?

The ringtone of his phone interrupted his thoughts. "Miri needs my help at the kiosk, I'll be back soon." , he said after he had ended the phone call and shot Ringo an apologetically look, before leaving the apartment. Ringo gazed after him, he was still thinking about the kiss or better their kisses, about how intense everything had felt. How much he would have wanted to just stop time in this moment, so he just could have lied in Easys arms, kissing him forever. Had he really fallen in love with Easy Winter?

"Richard?" , "Richard!" , a voice brought him back to reality. "Ähh what?" , he stuttered. "If you are done with eating, I've asked?" , Elli, who was just loading the dishwasher, repeated. "Yeah sure." , he said and stood up without an other word and went to his room, before he could further sink into daydreams infront of his roommates. The others just looked at him shaking their heads, something was different about Richard Beckmann these days, somehow he seemed happier and more loosened up.

Being back in his room, Ringo heard his phone peeping. Message from Easy Winter: *Hey, sorry that I had to leave. Meet me at my place in 15 minutes? :)* And once again his heart started to beat faster. He smiled - again. "Okay. Looking forward to it. ;)* , he texted him back.

When Ringo knocked on Easys door a little later he was a bit nervous, both didn't quite know how they should act or what they should do. Everything was so different and new. Eventually they were standing in Easys room, shyly looking at each other. Nobody really knew what to say or how to start. 

"We should talk..." , Easy said quietly and made a step towards Ringo. "Yeah, we should." , Ringo also made a step towards Easy.

And there it was again, the undeniable attraction between them, that let them forget everything around them, because the other one just casted a spell over them. Because talking was incidental in that moment. Because the only thing that was important was what they felt for each other. Because the only thing that counted was, that their hearts were beating a little faster and that they felt an army of butterflies in their stomaches and that every glance was causing that warm and cozy tingling in their bodies. And because kissing was so much easier, than talking. 

"Definitely..." , Easy whispered, before he captured Ringos lips again in a tender kiss. Softly Easy pulled the younger man closer, he burried his hands in his hair, while Ringo was passionately kissing him back. Slowly they made their way to Easys bed, not stoping to kiss each other. Just when Ringo was carefully pushing down Easy on the bed, there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Easy? Bambi is here and wants to talk to you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for interupting them again. :D But who doesn't secretly love a good slowburn fic? :D  
> I hope you liked it. :)  
> Love, Persephone


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 :) I hope you like it. :)

"Like I said, just a bunch of chaotic idiots with absolutly no talent for timing." , Ringo sighed and smirked at Easy. "Sorry, but I should talk to him." , Easy said. "I know." , Ringo answered, he understood, that Easy wanted to sort out all the things regarding to his outing as quick as possible. "We should talk again too..." , Easy said hesitantly. "Roof terrace? In one hour?" , Ringo suggested with a smile. Easy nodded and also had to smile.

When Easy entered the living room, he saw Bambi nervously looking at him. Ringo quickly said goodbye and Tobias too went in his room, to let them talk in private.

"Hey." , Bambi said sheepishly. "Hi." , Easy answered briefly. "I just wanted... I wanted to apologize." , Bambi started. "It wasn't okay how I reacted yesterday. I don't want you to think that I am homophobic or something... I truly don't have a problem with it... if you are gay now that's your thing... I just... I just still don't get it..." , he tried to explain. "I know that you are not a homophobe. You often just talk, before you think." , Easy said. "Yeah... sorry." , Bambi stuttered. "It's fine. It came kind of surprising for me too, but that's just how it is now." , Easy responded, after all he knew, that his friend hadn't meant to cause any harm. 

"Easy?" "Yes." "Well... you have been with so many girls and you were into it or not?" , Bambi still seemed to be a little confused. "Yeah, I did, but with men it's somehow different... like it has always been right for me... it's really hard to explain." , Easy told him. "Hmm..." , Easy could almost see how new questions where forming in Bambis head. "Come on, sit down you overgrown baby. I think you have a lot of questions." , Easy said and pointed at the chair next to him. Bambi sat down. "Go on, ask." , Easy requested. "Ähhhm... did it hurt?" , Bambi asked bluntly. Easy groaned and rolled his eyes. That would get exhausting, but he gladly answered all of Bambis questions if that meant that his friend would understand him better.

Meanwhile Ringo was sitting on the sofa in the flatshare, deep in thought. Okay, to be precisely he was thinking about Easy, dreamingly starring at the ceiling. A smile inevitably appeared on his face, when he thought about their kiss - yes, okay their kisses. That man appeared to make him absolutly crazy, he felt like he'd simply go insane if he'd not see him again soon. He almost felt like a lovesick teenager, who wasn't able to think about anything else than his crush. Not, that he would have ever admitted that. He would have never though that he'd ever be so in love.

Yes, in love. There was no way denying it by now. In love with Easy Winter. And of course he could have thought about a hundred causes, why that couldn't happen or why he should end this before it had even started. But when he had looked in Easys eyes, the only thing he had still known, was that he had never felt something like this for anyone before and that he had to do everything to be with this man, because it was simply impossible to resist that attraction. He could only hope, that Easy felt the same.

After Bambi couldn't have thought of any more questions and Easy had assured him that everything was okay between them, he finally said goodbye with a relieved hug and left. With a exhausted sigh Easy let himself fall on the couch, smirking he shook his head, Bambi was one of a kind. He looked at his phone and saw that he had still a little bit of time before meeting Ringo. They definitely had to talk about a few things.

When he thought about, how their previous atempts to "talk" had ended, he had to grin. Who would have thought, that he would ever feel so attracted to Richard Beckmann. For years they had hated each other, how they had used every chance to make each others lives harder and not only once that had ended in a fight. And now? They were like two magnets, that suddenly had been turned around and now were irreversibly drawn to each other. One kiss and they had been addicted, addicted to this feeling, neither of them had felt before.

And he could only hope, that Ringo too felt at least a fraction of what he sensed between them. Because there was one thing Ringo had always made very clear: Relationships weren't his thing. But from their conversations Easy also knew, that this was also because Ringo was simply afraid, afraid of not being good enough, afraid of opening up and getting hurt, afraid of screwing everything up again. And more than once Easy had got the impression, that Ringo sometimes thought, that nobody could love him they way he was, so he rather played the heartless asshole. But Easy had managed to look past this fassade and he had fallen head over heels in love, he wanted him, all of him, that had become clear by now.

When Easy entered the roof terrace, he saw Ringo who was leaning against the balustrade, gazing into the night. "Hey." , he said quietly, he was a bit nervous, excited about what would happen. "Hey." , Ringo greeted him softly and turned around. The smile on his face, made Easy get goose bumps. Once again, they were facing each other.

"Ringo, what's that between us?" , Easy asked quietly. "Something that's against every reason." , Ringo answered. Easy laughed. "Feelings aren't reasonable." , he responded. He felt a hand carefully reaching for his. Had they gotten closer to each other again? "You and me..." , Ringo whispered, their faces were so close, that they could feel the other mens breath against their skin. "... that can only go wrong." , Easy voice was only a whispere, before he did the only thing he had dreamed of the past hours and kissed Ringo.

The kiss had started slowly, but soon got more and more passionately. Carefully Ringo pushed Easy backwards towards the big bed surface. Just when Ringo wanted to push Easy down on the mattress, pulling him in another kiss, Easy hesitated. "Ringo? Is this a one-time thing for you?" , he asked insecurely. 

Ringo stopped and looked at Easy lovingly. "I thought you can count." , he said softly. "Because atually this is the third time." , he grinned cheekily. "Idiot." , Easy smirked and playfully pushed Ringo off him, who let himself fall next to him laughing. "Doesn't answere my question, though." , Easy said quietly. He just had to know now, what this was between them, had to know if Ringo also had feelings for him. 

Ringo gently caressed Easys cheek, looked him deep in the eyes. "No. I don't want this to be a one-time thing, nor a three-time thing. I want you." , he said with a soft but serious voice.

"And you?" , he asked a bit anxious, because of Easys question. "No." , Easy answered. "No?" Immediately you could see panic in Ringos eyes. "I also don't want this to be only a... three-time thing." , he added after a little pause, grinning at the sight of the younger mans face. He just couldn't resist to keep Ringo dangling for a bit. He loved their little teases here and there.

"Hey!" , visibly relieved Ringo relaxed and looked at Easy acting offended. "I hate you, Easy Winter." , he said, while at the same time a bright smile was appearing on his face and he pulled the older man closer. "No, you don't" , Easy answered smirking. And when their lips met this time, everything seemed to fall into place and all their remaining doubts where washed away by the pure happiness they felt in this moment. No matter how difficult this might be, no matter what had happened in the past, this was the here and now.

Their kisses got more intense. Ringos lips wandered down to Easys neck, who let his head fall back with a sigh, pulling Ringo even closer.

Suddenly they heared the door opening, followed by the sound of something heavy falling down on the floor and someone triping shouting: "Ouch! Damn!" Quickly they jumped apart and - conspicuously inconspicuously - sat down next to each other, trying to hide the fact, that they had been heavily making out just a minute ago. 

"Oh, hi guys." , Saskia said. "What are you doing here?" , Ringo asked. "Ähh, doing laundry." , she answered, pointing to the laundry basket on the floor. "Ähhm yeah... well we wanted to leave anyway." , Easy said. "I didn't want to drive you away guys." , Saskia tried to call after them, but both where already gone. What they hadn't noticed of course, was that Saskia had very well seen them and that she had dropped her laundry on purpose, to catch their attention and give them time to gather themselves. Smiling she started to hang the laundry, she had already thought that there might be something going on between the former enemies at dinner, when they hadn't been able to take their eyes off each other. Ringo and Easy, who would have thought that?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to translate another chapter! Yay! I am sorry you had to wait so long again, I'll try to translate the next chapters more quickly. Have fun! :)

"Where do you think you are going?" , Easy asked and grabbed Ringos arm. "Ähhm home..." , he answered. "Forget it. You are coming with me." , Easy said determinetely and pulled Ringo towards his apartment. "And Tobias?" , Ringo hesitated, he didn't know if it was the best idea to tell him about them right after the shock of Easys outing, since Tobias would probably not be very happy about his best friend being together with his "psycho" half brother.

"I don't care, even if half of the Schillerallee would show up here, you don't seriously believe that I'll just let you go now." , Easy grinned and grabbed Ringo on his hips to draw him closer. "You won't?" , Ringo whispered, while he wraped his arms around Easys neck. Easy just shook his head smiling and kissed him tenderly.

"And you are really sure about this? About me?" , Ringo asked quietly after they had let go of each other and looked at Easy insecurely. "I know I am not the perfect guy for a relationship... and I am everything but good with all that relationship stuff, I don't know how-" "I think you are doing quite well with that relationship stuff..." , Easy interupted him. "But only because it's you... with you everything is different, suddenly it's easy, too easy... but with me... nothing is easy. Do you really want to do this to yourself? I would understand if you wouldn't-" At this part, Easy just stopped him with a kiss.

"Schhh." , Easy placed one finger on Ringos lips, to stop him from starting to talk again. "By now I know your worst and your best sides, I think I know what I get myself into. And I know you often think you are not lovable, but I fell in love with you, just the way you are." , Easy said softly. Ringo just stared at Easy for a moment, he almost looked like he was wondering how it was possible that Easy had really performed the miracle of falling in love with him.

"And even if there would be a hundred reasons against it, life is too short to ignore feelings like this. I mean, how often does it happen to you, that someone makes you so crazy, that you can't stop thinking about him..." , he looked Ringo deep in the eyes, "Or that you-" "Or that your heart starts racing and you can't help yourself but smile, just because he is standing in front of you?" , Ringo ended the sentence smirking. "For instance...." , Easy grinned.

"And the others? I mean we out of all people..." , Ringo carefully asked again, maybe Easy rather wanted to keep their relationship a secret, who knows? "I don't care about what the others say, they will have to get used to it." , Easy immediatelly responded. "Except you don't want to -" This time it was Ringo who stopped him with a kiss. "Just in case you haven't noticed yet - as I said I am not good at that relationship stuff - but I want to be with you and for my sake the whole world can know." , Ringo smiled. "Idiot." , Easy mumbled with a grin before he pulled him in another kiss.

"Good, because you aren't very good at hiding it anyway." , they suddenly heard Saskias voice, who was on her way back and had heard the last half of Ringos sentence. Oops, they had totally forgotten that they were still standing in the middle of the hallway. A bit sheepishly they looked at Saskia. "Sorry boys, I didn't want to interupt you but this time I really can't act like I didn't see you. You are blocking the way." , Saskia said amused. "Ähmm." , both men blushed slightly and quickly stepped aside.

"Oh don't look so startled you two, everything is fine." , she said with a wink as she made her way to the door. "And what did you just say? The whole world can know?" , she laughed. "Are you making fun of my boyfriend?" , Easy responded acting dramatical. "No not at all. I just didn't think I would ever hear these words out of Richard Beckmanns mouth." , she grinned. "Haha, very funny." , Ringo grunted, blushing again. "Aww..." , Easy kissed Ringos cheek, wrapping an arm around him. "But seriously, I am happy for you two." , Saskia smiled, before she entered the flatshare. "Thanks.", both answered happily. That had not gone that bad.

"We don't seem to have much luck today, when it comes to privacy. That was the fourth time we got interrupted today." , Ringo sighed, but couldn't hold back a smirk. "Hmm... I might have a suggestion..." , Easy said seductivly and pulled Ringo towards his flat. Luckily Tobias wasn't home, so nobody saw them stumbeling into Easys room, already kissing and making out. "Wait." , Easy suddenly said , "I won't let anyone interrupt us a fifth time." , he explained, while he locked the door with a grin.

Meanwhile Ringo had made himself comfortable on the bed, looking at his boyfriend with a mix of facination and amusement. "What?" , Easy asked nervously when he noticed the dreamy smile on Ringos face. "Nothing..." , Ringo smirked, "I just thought about how ironic this is. I mean if you think back..." Easy chuckled, when he thought about all the fights they have had in the past years, how much they had hated each other and now they were sitting here head over heels in love with the other. "We have to be totally nuts." , Easy whispered, getting closer to Ringos face. "Yeah absolutely insane." , Ringo agreed, before finally closing the distance and capturing Easys lips in a gentle kiss.

Easy deepened the kiss and eventuelly pushed Ringo down on the bed. Knowing that they were finally alone, that they will have the other all to themself now, send shivers down their spines. But still there was no rush between them. It seemed like an eternity they were just lying there, kissing and touching, gently dicovering each other bit by bit.

Almost a bit shy Easy let his hand slide under Ringos shirt, who acknowledged it with a soft moan. His fingers also found their way under his boyfriends shirt, drawing soft circles on the bare skin, while Easys lips found their way to his neck.

Trembling hands began to unbutton Ringos dress shirt. Smoothly Easy brushed over Ringos now bare torso, then let his lips follow, carefully nibbling on one of his nipples, what let the younger man gasp in suprise, before Easy sealed their lips again with a kiss. Ringo carefully turned around, so he was leaning over Easy now. For a short moment they were lost in each others eyes again, until Ringo pulled Easy in another passionate kiss once again. He too let his lips wander over Easys neck, sucking on this sensitive spot right behind the ear, earning him a quiet moan from his boyfriend, who started to push himself against him even more.

The kisses grew more fierce, both were excited, wanted to finally feel each other. Easy burried his hands in Ringos hair. Ringos fingers were cleching to Easys shirt, trying to pull him even closer. Until now Ringo had been holding back, so Easy could fully set the pace, but when his boyfriend pushed up his hips against his with a husky: "God, I want you." , he couldn't control himself any longer. He impatiently dragged on Easys shirt to finally feel his naked skin on his.

Meanwhile Easy was already opening Ringos belt and with a last reassuring look Ringos hands also wandered down Easys pants. Quickly both had lost the rest of their clothes. They both moaned, when they kissed now, their nacked bodies interwined. Passionately but still tenderly, they enjoyed being so close and pleasuring each other.

Suddenly Easy stopped and looked deep in Ringos eyes, before pulling him close. "I want to sleep with you." , he whispered into his lovers ear. Ringo had to smile, when he looked at Easy, how he was lying there, a bit shy, with blushing cheeks, but still you could see desire burning in his eyes. He was sure nobody had ever looked at him like this, so cute and simultaniously so sexy. Tenderly he caressed Easys face. "Are you sure?" , he asked. He knew that his boyfriend didn't have a lot of experience with men and he didn't want him to feel pressured in any way. Easys answere was a loving kiss, that gave them both the assurance they needed in that moment.

Ringo took his time, gently touching his boyfriend, preparing him with all care. Always making sure that it was okay what he was doing, before taking the next step. He gave Easy all the time he needed to get used to him and never stopped to kiss and caress him while doing so. When they eventually found a rhythm together and their fingeres interwined, it felt like a firework was exploding in their bodies. Every touch felt so intense, every kiss was addictive. They savored every moment, enjoyed to feel each other. Their eyes meeting from time to time, looking at each other lovingly. They had to smile, because it was just feeling so good, so right to be together like this.

Later they were lying cuddled up in each others arms, still naked, glancing at each other with love in their eyes. Gently Easy stroked Ringos hair, while his boyfriend sighed pleasently and closed his eyes. "We two together hmm..." , Easys whispered. "Hmm... we two together." , Ringo smiled and snuggled closer to Easy.


End file.
